


The Next Generation of the Avengers

by HemlockZirka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Big Brother Harley Keener, Biromantic Peter Parker, F/M, Gay Harry Osborn, Green Goblin - Father and Son battle, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Kamala Khan is a Fangirl, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective Peter Parker, Spider-Man and New Goblin Duo, Spider-Man is the Leader, Tony Stark Has A Heart, little sister Morgan Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HemlockZirka/pseuds/HemlockZirka
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Peter meets up with Harley Keener and are now up to something that could change the future for the Avengers. Peter now begins to learn what is to become a true leader to a team.When Oscorp finally has their heir back. Harry Osborn begins to uncover the dark secrets of the Osborn's legacy from his father. But will he accept it for his name?After hearing the death of Tony Stark, new villains are rising up and beginning their day of reckoning.Will the New Avengers stop them for good?





	1. Meeting with Keener

**Author's Note:**

> Might all want you to know that this is a Parksborn fanfic with Kate Bishop/ Hawkeye, Cassie Lang/ Stature, Kamala Khan/ Ms. Marvel and Harley Keener/ Iron Lad. They're all gonna be teamed up as one ^^
> 
> With the mentions of the legendary Avengers and more. I'm kinda becoming a fan of MARVEL now hahah.. anyways, enjoy!

"Meeting up with Keener? Who the heck is he?" Peter asked in his mind as he goes to the Avengers Base.

He went in the elevator and began to tear up a little. His tears were running, he'd never cried like this since he lost his parents, his uncle and now, Mr. Stark. He was like a father figure to Peter and Peter wanted it that way for the rest of his life.

The elevator opened and he wiped off the tears, so he can look normal. He went in and saw nobody until his spider sense went off.

He turned to see a person hiding in the shadows that only his suit is seen except for his face.

"Peter Parker? That's your name I assume." The shadow figure said.

Peter gulped and said "Y-Yeah that's me. *chuckles* I'm just here looking for someone.. he invited me over-" 

"Yeah I heard. The guy named "Keener"? Is that the boy you're looking?" the guy said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah.. I.. wait. How did you know I was-"

"Cause Keener is right here, Parker." 

The shadow figure walked out of the shadows and showed a golden brown hair boy with blue eyes with a smirk on his face. Peter then finds out that he's the random guy from Mr. Stark's funeral. 

"You-You're Keener?" Peter asked as he pointed him with a questionable face.

"Actually, Keener's my last name. Well, my name is Harley Keener. Just call me Harley." Harley said.

"I'm Peter Parker. An intern of Mr. Stark." he said and shows his hand up.

They both shook hands and were now in silence for 5 seconds till Peter broke the silence.

"So you knew Mr. Stark?"

Harley laughed "You know, you don't have to call him 'Mr. Stark' all the time, right?" 

"Well I just want to be polite and be friendly, since you know. He's Iron Man." Peter answered with a little blush on his face.

He had a good point.

"Well, I knew him since I was a kid. I helped him out stopping the Mandarin, and he thanked me by giving a bunch of cool stuff in my house." Harley answered with a smile.

Peter blushed when he saw Harley smile. It almost made his heart fluttered on the inside.

"How about you, Parker? How did you meet him?" Harley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Umm.. you know Spider-Man, right?" Peter said then Harley's eyes grew wide.

"You know Spider-Man?!"

"Well, I.. I'm actually him.." Peter said. It's the only thought he had.. oh shoot. Why did he asked that question?

"YOU'RE SPIDER-MAN?!? No way." Harley shouted as Peter nodded and said.

"Yes way." Peter gave a nervous smile

"Really?! Damn, you're lucky. So you help Tony out, correct?" Harley asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! That's it." Peter answered with an eccentric tone. (Well he's a bit sweating though)

"Dang, then it must be really hard for you, huh? Being a hero and saving the world and stuff." Harley asked

"Well, I'm used to it since I've been Spider-Man for a few years now." Peter answered with Harley feeling a bit anxious when he asked that one.

A door opens and Pepper shows up with smile.

"I see you two boys met." Pepper smiled.

"Hey Pepper." Harley smiled and hugged her. 

"Hi Mrs. Stark." Peter waved and smiled at her.

Then, a little girl appears. It was Morgan Stark.

"Peter! Harls!" She squealed and hugged Harley then Peter.

"Hey Morgan!" Peter laughed. 

"So, when are you gonna be-" As the little girl was about to question Peter, he covered her mouth and gave a 'quiet sign' that means something. 

Morgan found out and laughed. 

"Are you keeping secrets from Mommy, Morgan?" Pepper asked

"It's a Morgan and Peter Promise, mommy!" She smiled

"And you're keeping them from me? Really?" Harley asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes!!" Morgan shouted as Peter carried her. 

"Anyways, I told Harley to invite you because I have news for you two." Pepper said

"What is it?" The two boys said in unison.

"You two are now Avengers." Pepper said with a confirmed smile. 

Now that...

That made Harley and Peter speechless.

"Mommy, why are Peter and Harls in silent mode when you said that? And Peter, can you put me down please?" Morgan asked


	2. A New Renaissance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding new heroes with the help of friendship XD

"THE NEW AVENGERS?!?! No heckin way!" Harley shouted

Peter was sitting down, looking at his hot chocolate while listening to the over reactions of the Keener dude.

"Well, is it bad?" Peter asked

"Bad? Bad?! This is a promotion but bigger!"

"_drinks _Well, it's cool. Us, the new Avengers. Cool right?"

"But it's just the two of us, dude. We need six members, just like the original ones." Harley answered with a serious tone in his voice.

Peter sighed with a laugh.

"But we don't know where can we find some."

\----

Harley curved himself like a ball and is hiding himself on the corner of the wall. Peter became speechless and is trying not to laugh.

"Peter, what's going on?" Pepper asked

"Harley's getting stressed." Peter said with a grin on his face. "We can't find any members for the team."

"Team, huh? You boys wanting a new team for the Avengers now."

"Well, it's only me and Harley." 

"Follow me boys."

The two boys followed Pepper then sees Dr. Banner.

"Mr. Banner!" Peter ran and hugged him.

"Peter, be careful. The chemicals almost spilled." Bruce said with a smile

"Sorry.." Peter lets go then sees Harley with his hands on his pockets.

"Hey big guy, sun getting low?" Harley said with a smirk.

"Harley please." Bruce said with a deadpan look

"They're looking for members for a team."

"Members huh? Well, there are kids like you who are gifted. We have Scott's kid, Cassie. Kate, Clint's student. And we have this girl." Bruce showed a document of a girl named "Kamala Khan"

"Kamala Khan?" Harley said while reading the name. "Who's that?"

"She lives in New Jersey and known by the name, 'Ms. Marvel'." Bruce said as he shows files with holograms "She's pretty elastic and has great power of making her body change shape."

"That's awesome." Peter said in awe.

While Bruce still explaining about the girl, Harley saw Peter and began to feel calm and is smiling at him. He almost touched his hand until a little pat touched him.

"Boo!!!" The two boys flinched when they saw Morgan behind them

"Ha! Did I scare you?" Morgan asked. The boys laughed.

"Well, you got another one. Morgan!" Pepper joked as she kissed her on the forehead

"Well, you got yourself a team, boys." Bruce said.

"Great! Then let's get this started!!" Peter exclaimed "Come on, Harley! We got some heroes to hire!" 

Harley looks at Peter running and began to smile at him. He followed him and rustles Morgan's hair when saying bye to the three.

"Harley wait!" Pepper shouted as Harley began to stop walking. 

Pepper opened a door then shows a lot of different Iron Man armor to him as his eyes widen.

"Peter chose to be Spider-Man, but for you Harley... I think you're the one for this. And I think you're ready." Pepper said with a smile.

\----

Spider-Man began swinging to Scott Lang's house while Harley follows him with his new Iron Man suit.

"You think that's the spot?" Pet- Spider-Man asked

"Matched." Harley said. I mean, Iron Lad said.

Spider-Man knocked the door as it opened to show Scott.

"Spider-Man and.. Iron Man?" Scott asked

"Iron Lad. It's Iron Lad." Harl-- Iron Lad said

"Cool name." Scott said

"Dad, what's going on?" A girl said and shows Cassie Lang. The girl was in shock when she sees the two heroes.

"What are those two doing here?" Cassie asked

"Actually, Mr. Scott sir.. we really are hoping for a new team. And it would cool if Cassie would join us." Spider-Man nervously answered.

"Woah, you want me to join the Avengers?" Cassie said with excitement.

"Wait! Now why do you need my daughter?!"

"We've heard about her from you. You said she's got potential to be your sidekick." Iron Lad answered

"And who are you, exactly?" Cassie crossed her arms

"Iron Lad. I'm the new Iron Man." 

"This is Harley Keener. He's the kid who helped Mr. Stark defeat the Mandarin." Spider-Man said.

"Dad? I'm being promoted at least." Cassie said. Scott begins to think about it

"Mr. Scott. Can we?"

"Since I've told them, you got the potential of being a hero. Well, you're in Peanut." Scott said as he puts his hand on his daughter's shoulder. 

Cassie smiled and hugged her father.

"But your mom's gonna kill me." Scott said while patting her back.

"I know, but tell her I'm gonna be fine. After all, her name's Hope." Cassie said.

"Ahem. Pun intended." Iron Lad coughed

\--------

"That suit suits you." Harley said to Cassie

"Thanks, my dad and I made it." Cassie said

"You look beautiful, Cassie." Morgan smiled at the older girl as she begins to hug the little one.

"Aww and you, Little Ms. Stark are adorable!"

"Well, guys. Three down, two to go." Peter said with his hands on his waist.

The four looked at the screen as they heard about a group of terrorists bombing the city.

"Welp! There's our first mission." Harley stood up with his armor back on.

Cassie began to shrink and goes on Harley's shoulder.

"Then let's do this!" Peter said as the three go to their first save.

"I believe in you, Avengers!" Morgan screamed happily and waved at them.

\------

"FRIDAY? Any signs of other people in the building?" Harley asked

"Three people stuck at Room 506, 679 and 811." FRIDAY answered as Iron Lad flies up to help them.

Spider-Man webs one of the terrorists then knocked him unconscious. His spidey sense went off as he jumps then dodges from throwing daggers.

Cassie pulls the other's hair and throws him at the others. 

Spider-Man webs them all. The both carry the terrorists as they send them to the police.

"Spidey, I think I might need some assistance!!!" Iron Lad said while coughing

"Iron Lad, where are you?" 

"At the 8th floor!! Hurry!!!" 

"I'll handle it!" Cassie begins to shrink and rides on a flying ant. Cassie then jumps down and begins to look for Harley.

"Iron Lad!! Hey!!!" Cassie shouted as she begins to cough more. She then heard a cry of a child. She then follows the cries and the shriek.

A boy was crying and is injured from the debris. She then carries it and throws it away. 

"Hey! Hey! It's gonna be okay. Okay?" Cassie carries the child and begins to run to look for Harley.

"Iron Lad! Hello?! _coughs_ Hey!! Anybody?! _coughs_" Cassie runs then sees Harley with many people on his side. 

"Stature!! LOOK OUT!" He shouted then suddenly she gets hit on the head by a guy.

"Leave her alone!" 

"You and what army?.." the guy said with a crooked smile. He had a scar on his face with many wounds and band aids. Seems like a really bad guy.

"He's not alone!" Someone said behind his back. He looked back to see a giant fist punching him on the face. The big hand begins to shrink as a masked young girl shows up with a smile.

"Need some help?" She said

"Ms. Marvel?" Iron Lad said with wide eyes behind his iron mask. 

The building begins to collapse with flames getting stronger.

"We gotta move now!" Ms. Marvel said with her hands becoming big as she grabs Cassie and the kid softly.

Iron Lad begins to fly up with Ms. Marvel stretching down to the ground.

Spider-Man gets shocked to see another hero showing up.

"Ms. Marvel?" Spider-Man said

"Yup! The one and only! You must be Spider-Man. Heard a lot of things about you!" She said with an ecstatic voice. 

She begins to bring Cassie and the child down. The child runs to his mother and the both hugged them tightly.

"Thanks for saving me.." Cassie said to Ms. Marvel, she nodded as a reply.

Harley fell down and removes his mask off. Peter runs to Harley.

"Harley? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Agh!" He hissed at his wound. Peter's lenses were wide.

"FRIDAY? Any band aids for him?" Peter asked.

"We have a medicine that could stop the bleeding, sir."

"Put it on him. Please?" Peter said with concern

"Yes, Peter." The suit begins to freeze the wound from Harley. Harley hisses at it but is now feeling alright.

"Thanks." Harley said

"Anytime from Spidey." Peter said with a smile but his mask covers it. 

"Hey Marvel Girl!" Harley shouted

"It's Ms. Marvel, actually." Ms. Marvel corrected

"You're hired!!" He said

"What do you mean?" She said with wide eyes.

"That means you're an Avenger now." Cassie said with crossed arms and a smirk.

"We're looking for members for our team actually, and we were hoping you'd be interested if--" Peter was about to finish his sentence but Ms. Marvel begins to hug him tightly.

"YES YES YES!!! Please! I've been looking forward to this!!!" She exclaimed then lets go of Peter. "S-Sorry, it's a fangirl thing.. hehe"

Peter smiled then goes towards to Harley.

"Two down."

"One to go." Harley answered, the both do a fist bumped together then Peter hugs him.

"P-Peter?... what are you--" Harley asked him then Peter makes the hug tighter.

"Your suit reminds me of him.." Peter answered with a chuckle.

But Harley hugged him back, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley's falling for him is cute


	3. The Return of Oscorp's Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a TASM 2 reference folks...
> 
> Also, Little Goblin Jr. is back

It's been so long that Harry has been in London. He missed the old days of him and Peter playing around as kids, but in the teenage days? That would be a mystery to him.

He's now in NYC, excited and afraid at the same time. He had never talked to his dad, and what his dad gave him was a bottle of scotch on his 17th Birthday in London. Harry just gave it to his butlers, and let the guests drink it on his birthday. 

"Mr. Osborn, we're here." the driver said. He bit his lip as the car went to Oscorp. Harry went out and felt nostalgic.

Harry went in the place, and tried to have the confidence to meet his father. He went to the 60th floor and see his dad with a cold smile that he's always afraid of on the inside.

"Harry.. So good to see you, my young boy." Norman then gave him a handshake and put his his hand on shoulder. 

Here's a little history of the Osborns. They were known for their great inventions and have weaponry that is strong which resembles to Stark Industries. They're rich with power. When the wife of Norman Osborn died, he became colder and distant to anyone he sees including his son.

Harry was always known to be the son of Norman Osborn. Everyone wanted him because of his riches and he knew that. When he was 10 years old, he met Peter Parker. Peter wasn't like anyone who wanted him because he's rich, Peter was someone who considers Harry, Harry. He knew Peter when his dad and Peter's dad worked together before Peter's parents died in a plane accident.

"How's work, dad?" Harry said with a weak smile. 

"It is going great, son." Norman began to crush Harry's shoulder, didn't even realize that it's hurting him.

"Dad.. my shoulder.. it hurts.." Harry began to whimper.

Norman let go and gave him a glare with a smile that doesn't look like a happy smile.

"My apologies, son." He said

\--

Harry went to his room, looking at his phone for any updates on his social media accounts. Then he saw the news. The news stated:

"New Avengers?! The Next Generation is here!"

Harry began to wonder, the whole world knew that Tony Stark has died, including Black Widow and Captain America. Guess everything changes. Maybe, right now.. he might wanna do something for him since he's in NYC and plus, he deserves a break from London.

He began to make a call with someone.

The phone is ringing.

"Hello?" The voice said in his phone.

"Hey, do you need any assistance for that Rocket Science Project?" Harry replied with a smile.

"H-Harry???" Peter said. 

Harry can tell he's very speechless and has disbelief in his voice. Well, that's Peter Parker for him, alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate Norman now


End file.
